Ultimate DC Cinematic Universe
This is what the DCU would be like if the movies were less divisive & contain some actors from Arrowverse. Characters Justice League * Bruce Wayne/Batman (Ben Affleck): * Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman (Henry Cavill): * Princess Diana/Diana Prince/Wonder Woman (Gal Gadot): * Hal Jordan/Green Lantern (Nathan Fillon): * Barry Allen/The Flash (Ezra Miller): * Orin/Arthur Curry/Aquaman (Jason Momoa): * J'onn J'onzz/Calvin Swanwick/Martian Manhunter (David Harewood): A inhabitant of Mars during the era of the Green Martians. After a planet-wide act of genocide enacted by Ma'alefa'ak, he lost his wife, children & was left as the only survivor of his people. In the centuries that followed, he traveled to Earth where he would set up a number of identities using his shape shifting powers. * Billy Baston/Captain Marvel/Shazam (Zach Callison/John Cena): A orphaned boy who was chosen by a wizard to be a champion of good. The wizard gifted him with the power of six legendary Greek figures & became an adult superhero empowered by six legendary Greek figures. * Victor "Vic" Stone/Cyborg (Ray Fisher): A former college athlete who, following a horrible accident, crafted cybernetics for himself via a Mother Box. * Kendra Saunders/Hawkgirl (Ciara Renée): A young woman who was encouraged by her grandfather's first cousin, Shiera to embrace her destiny & join the Justice League. Allies * Lois Lane (Amy Adams): A career-driven intrepid reporter who speaks her mind & goes for the big scoop regardless of the dangers. * Alfred Thaddeus Crane Pennyworth (Jeremy Irons): An old friend to the Wayne Family & now serves as Bruce's bodyguard, he has served with the position of the Wayne's butler for many years. * Kara Zor-El/Kara Danvers/Supergirl (Melissa Benoist): An ancient member of the House of El & Superman's ancient ancestor who was assigned to the Fortress of Solitude & sent out into the universe where she might aid in the terraforming of new worlds. After an encounter with a criminal stowaway, the Fortress of Solitude crashed on Earth, where it would lay dormant for thousands of years. As for her, after she survived the crash & made her way out into the new world she would learn to call home, she would live a long & fulfilling life while being the guardian of Prehistoric Earth. * Iris West Allen (Kiersey Clemons): Barry's love-interest who's a reporter for the Picture News. * Commissioner James "Jim" Gordon (J.K. Simmons): The police commissioner of Gotham City who shares Batman's deep commitment to ridding the city of crime. ** Barbara Gordon/Batgirl (Emily Bett Rickards): Jim's daughter who's an extremely intelligence detective & martial artist who maintains a civilian identity as a librarian. 1 night after witnessing Batman stop a group of thugs, she was inspired to begin her path in fighting crime. * John Stewart/Green Lantern (Idris Elba): An architect, social activist & United States Marine sniper who was selected by the Guardians of the Universe to be one of the Green Lanterns for Sector 2814. * Selina Kyle/Catwoman (Anne Hathaway): * Mera (Amber Heard): Aquaman's wife & henceforth the Queen of Atlantis. * Oliver Queen/Green Arrow (Stephen Amell): A spoiled, thrill-seeking playboy, until he was left stranded on a deserted island for several years. There, he trained to become a master archer in order to survive. ** Dinah Drake Lance/Black Canary (Katie Cassidy): Green Arrow's love-interest who was born into a family of crime fighters as her mother was a vigilante & her father is a cop. She then, after years of training, followed in her parents' footsteps. Her ‘Canary Cry’ is a by product of her possession of the Meta-Gene, making her a Meta-Human since birth. ** Roy Harper/Red Arrow/Arsenal (Colton Haynes): A young hacker who was raised by a Navajo tribe after the death of his father & once hacked into the Queen Industries R&D department & began to want to work in the field after Oliver bailed him out, who was reluctant to let him put himself in danger, remembering Tommy's warnings that his recklessness would get people killed. He began to resent this & took up drinking, eventually falling into alcoholism, straining their relationship. * Kent V. Nelson/Doctor Fate (Matt Smith): * Maxine Hunkel/Red Tornado (Voice: Jennifer Hale; Maxine: Alicia Vikander): * Ted Kord/Blue Beetle (Matt Bomer): A superhero who, deprived of the scarab that empowered his predecessor, was forced to rely on his superior athleticism, fighting prowess & technological genius to combat crime. * Nathaniel Adam/Captain Atom (Andrew Lincoln): A superhero fueled by the Quantum Field who volunteered to be apart of an experiment which turned him into an energy-based life form & given Mark I Monarch Armor to contain his radiation. * Jason Todd/Robin/Red Hood (Jensen Ackles): A street orphan who was taken in by the Batman, becoming the second Robin, was trained by Bruce & was his partner for years, but was captured by the Joker, who proceeded to torture & kill him along with Harley Quinn, before leaving his body for Bruce to find. Then, he was resurrected by the Lazarus Pit & became the vigilante known today. * Jefferson Pierce/Black Lightning (Cress Williams): A superhero who grew up in a slum in Metropolis, made good as an athlete & returned to his old neighborhood to teach at the high school & help the next generation make something of themselves, only to become a superhero again after finding the neighborhood in the grip of organized crime, equipped with a belt that gave him electrical powers, thought he could manifest the powers without the belt later on. * Kate Kane/Batwoman (Evan Rachel Wood): One of the many vigilantes who protect Gotham City who, after being dismissed from the military for being an unknown reason, had been living a directionless party-girl heiress life until, on a dark night, a chance encounter with Batman inspired her to find a new calling in life * John Henry Irons/Steel (Courtney B. Vance): A weapons engineer at LexCorp, who after realizing what his weapons were being used for, resigned from the company & made his own in the form of Steelworks. With his new business, he sought to honor the memory of Superman, who fell in battle against Doomsday. To do this, he created an advanced exoskeleton suit of armor & forged a Kinetic Hammer to use in his adventures. * Adam Strange (Miles Teller): A mere archaeologist who was transported to the planet of Rann via the Zeta-Beam, immediately befriended the Rannians & took up a flight pack & ray-gun to assist them. ** Felicity Smoak/Overwatch (Kate Mara): The manager of a computer software firm that Adam works with. * Helena Rosa Bertinelli/Huntress (Jessica De Gouw): A vigilante who operates out of Gotham City, is a devout Catholic & is very in touch with her Italian heritage. Her career is inspired by a personal vendetta against organized crime, responsible for killing her entire family. At first, her ruthless methods & willingness to kill made her an outcast from other heroes, but in time she learned to temper her methods & became accepted by her peers. * Michael Jon Carter/Booster Gold (Channing Tatum): A superhero who, humiliated in the 25th century, stole future technology & a security robot named Skeets & traveled back into the 21st century to become the greatest hero you've never heard of. * Theodore "Ted" Grant/Wildcat (J.R. Ramirez): A world-class heavyweight boxer who became entangled inadvertently in the criminal underworld & developed a costumed identity to clear his name. Titans * Rachel Roth/Raven (Elizabeth Gillies): * Richard John "Dick" Grayson/Robin/Nightwing (Brenton Thwaites): Batman's former sidekick who, born to a family of acrobats, began his life with an exciting childhood growing up in the circus. These happy times soon take a turn for the worse as the mafia began targeting the circus. At 8 years old, he witnesses Black Mask threaten the circus owner, demanding insurance for the safety of his performers, which he vehemently refuses. Unfortunately, Black Mask decides to use the headlining act, which happens to be The Flying Graysons, as an example.Feeling empathy for losing his parents, Bruce decides to take the boy in as his legal ward. Bruce decides that with the boy's extensive training in acrobatics and his sense of justice, he has just what’s needed to become the Batman's partner. Later, he chose to go out on his own & only to get attacked by Deathstroke, who was hunting Batman. He manages to escape & chooses that he had to help his old friend & agrees to stay in contact with Bruce & sometimes work together when the other needed backup. * Donna Troy/Donna Prince/Wonder-Girl (Adelaide Kane): Wonder Woman's sidekick who, after receiving an appropriate education in photography, founded Aurora Photo Studio's where she & her colleagues Carl Woods & Joe Richani worked & lived in the pent house right above the Studio. * Damian Wanye (David Mazouz): Batman & Talia's son who would eventually become the next Robin, working alongside Dick Grayson. * Mia Dearden/Speedy (Willa Holland): The daughter of John King who moved with him so he could expand his criminal empire. When her mother discovered the truth about King's business & plans, she confronted him, causing him to stab her to death on their kitchen table, an act she was a witness to, forcing her to flee for her life & disappear into the streets. She was able to provide herself using skilled gymnastics & by stealing money from people & blending into crowds, but she often used the money to try & help her fellow street orphans make a better life. When she was helping another orphan, Trevor, a group of her father's men were finally able to track her down. She was saved by Green Arrow, who tried to tell her that her mother had been building evidence against King to finally convict him, and that they could finally bring her father to justice. Taking her back to his Green Arrow Warehouse, Oliver revealed his identity to her & she explained what her father’s nature truly was. In the meantime, Oliver had offered Mia a place to stay, and she accepted. * Tim Drake/Robin (Logan Lerman): The son of Jack & Janet Drake who visited the circus with his parents & managed to get a photo with the Graysons before the show. That night, he met Dick Grayson before the young acrobat's parents had been murdered. He had followed Batman & Robin's career ever since. 1 day, he quickly made the connection that Dick Grayson was Robin. In the years that followed the death of Jason Todd, Batman grew more violent & reckless with his now moving from not killing to having others kill for him with the bat brand. Hr noticed that this wasn't in Batman’s true character & with the emergence of Bruce's new method of vengeance he tried to convince Dick to retake the mantle of Robin, saying it was the only way to keep Batman from crossing the line he worked so hard not to cross. He didn’t like Dick’s decision, maintaining that Batman needed a Robin. Dick then took him to the Batcave where they were greeted by Alfred Pennyworth, who questioned Dick's reasoning for bringing the boy. Dick then explained that he knew about his & Bruce's identities & that they would have to solve the problem later. After much debate, Alfred agreed to let him go & assist Dick & Bruce. But not before giving him one of the old Robin suits which had been modified following the loss of Jason Todd. After this en-devour, Alfred & Dick gave him their approval as the new Robin, but only so he could keep Batman from straying to close to the darkness, before joining Dick in the Titans. * Wally West/Kid Flash (John Boyega): Iris' adopted brother who gained the same abilities as the Flash after coming in contact with the Speed Force. Justice League Dark * Jon Constantine (Matt Ryan): * Zatanna Zatara/Zatanna (Odette Annable): The daughter of adventurer John Zatara & his wife Sindella & a member of the mystic tribe of sorcerers called the Hidden Ones, or Homo Magi. She inherited her mother's ability to manipulate magic & her father's penchant for heroism. Sindella later faked her own death to return the Hidden One's sanctum in Turkey, leaving her daughter in John Zatara's care. Zatara traveled the world with his daughter & taught her to harness her magical abilities. She was later raised by strangers, however, when the evil witch, Allura cursed her & prevented her from seeing her father.She was left to search fruitlessly for her natural parents. She discovered her father's diary & created a stage persona for herself. Her quest to find her father led her into a brief affair with Constantine. Later, with the help of the Justice League, she was able to lift Allura's curse & reunite with her father and later her mother. Tragically, Sindella died rescuing her daughter from the city of the Hidden Ones, while her father died saving her & the spiritual dimensions from the Great Evil Beast. * Alec Holland/Swamp Thing (Alec: Keanu Reeves; Swamp Thing: Fred Tatasciore): A botanist who was working on a secret restorative formula in the Louisiana swamps that can "make forests out of deserts" & was killed by a bomb planted by agents of Nathan Ellery, who wants the formula. Splashed with burning chemicals in the massive fire, he runs from the lab & falls into the waters of a muck-filled swamp. Some time later, a creature resembling a humanoid plant appears. * Jim Corrigan/Spectre (John Noble): * Entrigan the Demon (Dee Bradley Baker): a rhyming demon in the service of Lucifer. Not content with his life, he attempted a rebellion, which didn't succeed. For his insolence and betrayal, he was banished to Belial's son, Merlin, who had asked Hell for a means to protect Camelot. * Boston Brand/Deadman (Seann William Scott): The only son of Gary & Barbara Bran & grew up in a family of physical abuse. When his parents didn't fight each other, they took out their anger on him. When he was 16, he had so much anger in him that he lashed out against his parents & joined the circus, starting as a roustabout & eventually becoming an aerialist. However, he could not leave his past behind him & frequently succumbed to alcohol & violent tendencies. It all changed when during one show, an assassin shot him during his trapeze performance, getting placed in between life & death by Rama Kushna. She told him that he needed to atone for his past transgressions & egocentrism. As punishment, he was to better the life of others. He did, until an angel called Son of Morning, questioned Rama Kushna's motives. After they exposed her for something darker, he escaped her control & joined Justice League Dark. * Alba Garcia/Black Orchid (Cara Delevinge): A private in the United States army who served her country faithfully, until the day when her arms had to be amputated. Instead of being sent home a crippled soldier, she was chosen to be a part of a series of enhancement experiments meant to create Meta-Humans. After her transformation, she was made into an operative of ARGUS, whom had begun recruiting Meta-Humans to use in the wars they feared to come. When confronted by Constantine, she denies of having her powers related to magic or anything of the like, but he argues that her shape-shifting powers seem to tie in with the Web of Life, or the Red & that her plant controlling abilities lead to a relation to the web that connects all plant life. Nevertheless, he manages to convince her to join Justice League Dark. * Andrew Bennett (Robert Patterson): A lord in the court of Queen Elizabeth. One day, before he left on a journey, his lover Mary Seward warned him not to leave, fearing for his safety with no reason. He laughed & left any way. On the road, he was attacked by a vampire, was devoured & died. He rose again three days later, undead, but with his mind unaffected by the curse. He vowed to drink only bottled human blood & the blood of animals. * Jack Ryder/Creeper '''(Charlie Sheen): The anchorman of a show in which he deliberately antagonizes his guests in order to raise attention on hot topics, topics such as stem cell research & medical nano-tech. During his research on the revolutionary "nanocells" therapy of Doctor Vincent Yatz, he discovered a experimental mixture which enabled the body to regenerate to the point of completely replacing the skin of a badly scarred burn victim, not to mention the ability to heal practically any injury of any kind. He was caught by some thugs under the employ of the Joker, when he attempted to steal Yatz's newly discovered technology. Unable to escape, Doctor Yatz injected his last sample of nano-cells into him as an attempt to keep it safe from the mobsters. Immediately afterwards, the mobsters threw a canister containing Joker-Venom into the room where they were trying to hide. Though Doctor Yatz is killed by the Venom, he's left in a state of constant laughter, until the Joker's thugs shut him in the head, seemingly killing him. However, the regenerative substance of the nanocells interacted with his body chemistry, & in addition the Joker-Venom merged into his system, he was reborn as the mentally unstable & insane Creeper. He dispatched his opponents & soon discovered that he was able to call forth his bestial alter-ego at will. Villains * '''John King (Vinny Jones): The main antagonist of Green Arrow whose Speedy's father & a major crime lord based in the city of Seattle. ** China White (Kelly Hu): The tertiary antagonist of Green Arrow who's an international crime lord smuggling drugs on the island on Oliver was stranded for Brick. * B-Zero/Bizarro (Henry Cavill): A perfect imperfect clone of Superman, acting as one of Superman's enemies or one of his allies depending on the situation. Created by Lex Luthor, his poorly constructed genetics caused him to represent the opposite of Superman. His warped sense of moral makes him think evil is good & some of his powers are inversions of Superman's as a result of the genetic imperfections. Everyone can understand the fear of seeing your beliefs & ideals become twisted & deformed, of seeing everything you stand for reflected darkly back at you. Unfortunately for Superman & the world itself, he experiences this very thing every single time he faces him. * Ronald Evers/Cyborg (Peter Stormare): The main antagonist of Cyborg (UDCU) who grew up in the slums of New York City. Even as a child, he realized that people in desperation had to do amoral, even illegal things just in order to survive. While still very young, Ron befriended Stone. Vic followed him wherever they went & the 2 remained friends well into their teenage years. As Ron grew older, his upbringing steered him towards a life of crime. When an accident forced Stone's father, Silas to turn Victor into a Cyborg, he began looking into the incident. He learned that Silas' employers at S.T.A.R. Labs had begun studying Stone's cybernetic technology, * were beginning to reverse engineer it for military purposes. One night, he decided to voice his anger by planting a bomb at S.T.A.R. Labs. Although Victor suffered PTS syndrome from his change, he still couldn't allow him to continue with his plan. The 2 fought one another & he fell from the roof of S.T.A.R. Labs, seemingly to his death. Technicians from S.T.A.R. Labs found his body and were able to save his life. Under the guidance of robotics engineers Elias Orr & a scientist named Deshaun, they decided to put him into a state of cryogenic slumber until the day came when they could mold him into the first of a new breed of cybernetic super-soldiers. In the course of several years that followed, they succeeded in transforming him into a Cyborg just like Stone, using their findings from the original Cyborg & the Mother Box. Unlike Victor however, he was now the property of S.T.A.R. Labs & became the very thing he sought to destroy an instrument for the United States military apparatus. Orr put his abilities to use in the field & served with a military unit in the Middle East. He later returned to the United States, but was determined to avenge himself against those who created him. * Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze (Eric Bana): The main antagonist of Batman: Heart of Ice who's a talented scientist, with a horrible past (a violent father, no friends) that married the love of his life, Nora. When Nora's diagnosed with a rare terminal illness, his life begins to spiral downhill. In a desperate attempt to save her life, he begins work at a large corporate company run by the evil & corrupted Ferris Boyle. He, as he can't find a way to cure Nora, finds a way to place her in cryo-stasis. In order to save Nora, he has to steal equipment from the company he's working for. When Ferris finds out about him stealing from him, he & some of his goons try to kill him in the cryo lab. This results in an accident changing him so that he can only live in sub-zero temperatures. To counter this, he builds himself a cryo-suit to keep his body temperature below zero (powered by diamonds) & an ice gun. ** Antonio Diego/Bane (Danny Trejo): The secondary antagonist of Batman: Heart of Ice who was born into a life sentence for the crimes of his father, he was raised from birth within the harsh prison known as Peña Dura (“Hard Rock”), in the Caribbean Republic of Santa Prisca. Life grew hellish for him after being born as he feared the violent nature within the prison, fearing that each day may be his last. Protected by both Zombie & Trogg, who were also inmates within the prison, his survival was still at stake. He developed a strong survival sense from a vision he gained after getting attacked & finally found the courage to kill while he was confronted by one of the inmates, using a knife hidden within his teddy bear. Gaining the wrong attention by the Warden & taken into an isolation cell for his murders, he realized that courage, dedication & strengthening of both mind & body were his only ways to survive. He trained his body through the harshest environments when his isolation cell flooded during some nights. Upon his release from isolation, he continued his intense training while studying whatever literature he found within the prison. Self-taught within the fields of strategy, philosophy, languages, math, grammar & more, he developed into the ultimate killing machine that even the guards found themselves fearing. It would be the stories from another inmate, Bird, about a monster with Gotham City known as the Batman, that would inspire him to escape & look for new "prisons" to conquer. Meanwhile, the Warden attempted to rid himself of him & nominated him to participate in an experiment to create a super powered soldier with a steroid like drug known as Venom. They injected the Venom into him, almost killing him, as had happened to numerous subjects before him. Believing him to be dead, he was tossed into the sea, where he freed himself. Returning to the prison, he held the Warden hostage while escaping by means of a helicopter. With his inmate friends escaping alongside with him, he traveled to Gotham to set about his destiny to be the king. His first step was hunting down this Batman. * Orm Curry/Ocean Master (Patrick Wilson): The main antagonist of Aquaman (UDCU) who learned that he had an older brother 'stuck' in the surface world as grew up being told of the surface horrors & depravity according to Atlantean views, he wanted to form a search party & 'rescue' him. However he manage to find Atlantis on his own with the help of Vulko. Vulko states that he was actually the one to 'murder' Atlanna & because of his accusation, he was exiled, but that seemed to be a lie or just his mistake as Arthur managed to find her alive & in hiding. Their relationship during the time he remained in Atlantis is largely unknown, however he willingly stepped down so he could take the throne. In that time as he came to see the surface world in the same Atlantis did & embraced Atlantean culture. ** David Hyde/Black Manta (Yahya Abdul-Mateen II): ** Nanaue/King Shark (Dee Bradley Baker): The tertiary antagonist of Aquaman (UDCU) who's a humanoid shark who originally terrorized Hawaii & afterwards was recruited into the Suicide Squad. More recently, he operates as a minion of Ocean Master. * Harleen Frances Quinzel/Harley Quinn (Margot Robbie): The Joker's former sidekick & Queenpin & Crime Lord of Harley's Gang who was originally the Joker's psychiatrist, however, as time went on, she started to fall in love with him & helped him escape from Arkham Asylum, only to have a fallout & start her own gang. ** Pamela Elizabeth Isley/Poison Ivy (Uma Thurman): Harley's Partner-in-Crime & one of Batman's most lethal enemies and perhaps the world's most prominent eco-terrorist with a unique ability to control and manipulate plants. * Circe (Melanie Laurent): The secondary antagonist of Wonder Woman (UDCU) who's a legendary sorceress from Greek mythology who acts as an enemy to Wonder Woman. Immortal & undying, she's a centuries-old enchantress with goddess-level powers. ** Barbara Ann Minerva/Cheetah (Katheryn Winnick): The tertiary antagonist of Wonder Woman (UDCU) who was raised in a grope home to worship ancient civilizations. Her praise of the powerful ancients is what inspired her to make a living of hunting antiquities. During one of these hunts at an ARGUS facility, she was stabbed with a mystic knife that didn't kill her but turned her into what she is now. * Lucifer Morningstar (Tom Ellis): The Lord of Hell, who's bored with his life, abdicates his throne & becomes a civilian consultant for the Los Angeles Police Department while running his own high-end nightclub called "Lux". He frequently tells people that he's the Devil & is very open about this, but very few take this seriously. Besides powers such as superhuman strength and invulnerability, he has a supernatural ability to make people tell him their hidden desires. * Rosamunde "Rose" Worth Wilson (Saoirse Ronan): Suicide Squad * Tatsu Yamashiro/Katana (Karen Fukuhara): Rick Flag's bodyguard who's a sword-wielding samurai assassin. Her blade is the Soultaker Sword, a mystical relic that steals the essence of those it slays & stores them inside. It was taken in a duel with the man who killed her family, Takeo Yamashiro. She's a master of swordplay & martial arts, trained to the highest level in the ancient art form. She was eventually recruited by Rick to be member of the Suicide Squad. Category:DC Extended Universe Category:Franchises Category:Martian Manhunter Category:Cyborg Category:Green Arrow Category:Red Hood Category:Teen Titans Category:Batgirl Category:Supergirl Category:Brady Gliwa's Ideas Category:Nightwing Category:Justice League Category:Suicide Squad